Moon Ray
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

Hi! I'm Lia and I'm Mexican. Well this is a kind of... test. In a few months I'll be presenting the FCE, a Cambridge exam, so this story will be a kind of practice.

This story was originally published in Spanish this is just a little practice. I hope you all like it.

**Moon ray**

**Introduction**

Our story begins in England, a few days before Clow Reed's death. It was a cold night, and the moon was full and shining in all its beauty.

-Is it truly necessary? Couldn't I just say good-bye to him?- asked a young woman with long black hair, silver-blue eyes, pale white skin, sadly. She was wearing a white robe with silver stars and moons all over it. She had bare feet and a small silver earring on her right ear.

-You know what would happen if he knew- answered Clow distressed

-I know… It's just… it hurts me not to be able to…- she murmured with tearful eyes

-It's time for you to go. The Sun will soon come out- hurried her the magician

-Yeah, I know… Thanks for all, Clow-

-What's all this thing of you leaving?- the Sun Guardian, Cerberus, came out to the garden with a sleepy face.

-Cerberus! Why are you awake?- exclaimed the woman scared.

-You're very noisy- explained the big cat –So, why are you leaving?- he asked once again –Yue won't be very happy, you know-

-I know! But… this is necessary. Please Cerberus, if Yue asks you about me you must… you must… tell him that I'm dead-

-What?! Why?!- exclaimed Cerberus with his eyes widely open

-Don't worry, Cerberus, she'll be all right. But Yue must not know that she's still alive- explained Clow calmly –If he knows she's gone, he'll go find her. I need him here as well as you-

-All right-

-Good-bye Cerberus- the woman hugged the Guardian and started crying –Take care of Yue for me- her eyes glowed for a second and a pair of white wings appeared on her back. Few minutes passed before she was gone.

The next morning.

-WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Yue was red in fury, shouting as if he couldn't be heard if he didn't

-I'm sorry to tell you this but… she's dead- Clow looked at him sadly

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH "DEAD"? HOW COULD…?!-

-I asked her to do something for me last night, she had to go out of the house… and she died-

Yue went pale white –But how…? How could you send her…? In the middle of the night… Why didn't you send ME?- he asked trembling in desperation

-Because she was the only one who could do what I needed-

Then Yue noticed something in Clow's face, something that made him feel even more furious- You knew it!!!!! You knew she was going to die!!!!-

Clow nodded sadly –I'm sorry, Yue. I know she was very important…-

Yue felt how the anger grew inside him with every second, with every word –That's not true- he said firmly, stopping himself from shouting –You don't know how I'm feeling… you can't imagine… You have no idea… She was… the most important… -his legs couldn't stand him any more and he fell on his knees, leaving a few tears fall over his cheeks.

-Yue… I know its unforgivable what I did but… one day you'll understand why I did it-

Yue stood up with the few strength that was left in his body and looked at Clow furiously as he had never been before –I hate you… I hate you… I HATE YOU!!!- he shouted and ran out of there, up to his own room. He shot the door and sat on the floor hugging his knees and cried more than he had ever done before.

Clow and Cerberus were at the garden of the mansion.

-Was this really necessary? Are you sure we shouldn't tell him the truth? He looks so… desperate, sad… depressed… I had never seen him so… destroyed. He had never said he hated you- said the Sun Guardian distressed, looking at the window of Yue's room.

-They'll see each other again… When that happens, this will all be over-

-When will that happen? And what are you going to tell Yue about this?

-You will all know the truth when the moment comes- answered the magician mysteriously

Cerberus looked at him confused, but he knew Clow well enough to be sure that the truth would be a secret for a very long time.

Suddenly, everything turned into darkness for Clow Reed. He could see the woman, with a sad face and crying, slowly disappearing in the darkness –I would have liked to say good-bye to him…- she repeated constantly before she was gone. Then, he could see Yue, with a furious face and a few tears in his silver eyes –I hate you… I HATE YOU!!!!- he shouted. His voice sounded like a light echo which slowly was substituted by the silence, and Yue disappeared. Clow felt he was falling into a sea of darkness

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hello!!! I know it was a bit short, sorry. I hope you liked it and… if there's any problem with my grammar tell me please!!!! I'm trying to improve my English, help me with this.

Reviews please

SAYONARA!


	2. C1 Hikari Saki

OK as my beloved public is calling for me… Here I am!!!! (OK ignore the crazy girl) You know, I had already started writing this chapter but my powerful USB died!!! And I lost it T.T So I'll have to rewrite it (crying, crying, crying) (Once again, ignore the crazy girl) OK!!!! Let's continue (ignoring, ignoring, ignoring)

Chapter 1 Hikari Saki

Eriol Hiragizawa woke up in his bedroom, totally astonished, with a few drops of sweat on his pale forehead. –That dream again…- he murmured to himself. He took a glance at his watch –Time to school! - He jumped out of his bed with a childish smile.

-Eriol!!! Breakfast is ready!!- Shouted a woman-like voice coming from down the stairs.

He took his stuff and went down the stairs –The time is coming… soon this will all be over-

**Tokyo Tower, Japan**

The moon was full and shining, illuminating the city with its silver light. The sky was covered with stars. Sakura was standing in front of the Tokyo Tower. There, she could see a shadow, a human-like shadow. She couldn't identify it, but she could notice its long hair and a pair of wings on its back, but was not able to see its face.

-It looks like… Yue-san- she whispered

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAA- the Card Mistress was awoken abruptly by the acute voice of the Sun Guardian. –What were you dreaming of?- he asked curiously

She rubbed her eyes, sleepy –Ahm… well I… I can't remember it- she excused herself. Kero fell from the bed –It's not my fault, I would remember if you hadn't shouted that way- she protested –Kyaaa!!!! I'm late!!!-

**Touwa University**

It was a really hot day in May. Classes hadn't started yet, so the students took advantage of the time to chat.

-Very hot day, isn't it, Touya? - smiled Yukito Tsukishiro calmly, standing near the classroom window.

-The weather forecast said this was the hottest summer in 30 years- replied Touya Kinomoto sitting on the teacher's desk.

-It's so… strange- Yukito murmured to himself

-It has nothing to do with magic, does it? That boy, Clow, went back to England years ago-

-I know… is just… this strange presence I can't understand. Yue's sensed it too; he's kind of worried kind of… I can't explain it… he's kind of different- he explained looking at the soccer court where some of their classmates were playing.

Touya suspired –Sakura told me something similar last night. She and that teddy bear are sensing that presence… But I can't feel those things- he seemed to be melancholic, remembering the times in which he could feel magic.

-It's because you gave me all your power- said Yukito sadly

-No problem. Stop worrying about it. It was long time ago; I've already got over it- Kinomoto smiled sincerely.

They had to interrupt their chat because the Chemistry teacher came into the classroom. His face showed anxiety to say something. –Good morning guys, from today on we will have to new classmates- he said happily –Come in please- he asked while writing two names on the board.

The two girls came into the classroom. One of them had a long black hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin was pale white. She was tall and thin, a very pretty girl. The other one was not unknown for Touya and Yukito.

-OK, this is Saki Hikari –the teacher pointed the black-haired girl –and this is Akizuki Nakuru- he pointed to the other girl, who smiled excitedly. –Now, Saki, go sit there, at Tsukishiro's back. Akizuki, to that corner please- both girls bowed and took their places.

The black-haired girl bowed at Touya and Yukito –Hi, I'm Saki Hikari, pleased to meet you- she said smiling as she sat on the bench which was at Yukito's back –Can I all you "Yukito"?- she asked softly so that he could be the only one to listen. He nodded with his head, not even wondering how she had known his name

Classes went by, and recess time came. Nakuru and the new girl ate lunch with Touya and Yukito. Obviously, both girls had been friends since long time ago, as Akizuki explained with her natural happiness.

Hikari went to the bathroom, and Touya took advantage of this to speak to Nakuru –Akizuki, Sakura and Yuki have been feeling a strange presence. I don't want more problems with you and your "friends"- he warned with a serious voice.

-Relax, Touya-kun, this time, Eriol has nothing to do with that presence you mention, I'm sure of it. But we'll be alert, I promise- she said calmly, while crossing her fingers at her back

-Nii-san, Yukito! - Sakura's voice interrupted them. Sakura's school was next to the University, so they used to see each other at recess time.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!- Nakuru jumped over the fence that separated both schools and hugged the girl, almost suffocating her

-Is she Kinomoto Sakura?- asked Hikari pointing at her. Akizuki nodded –Great! I've been waiting a lot to meet you. Nakuru-chan, Eriol-kun and Kaho-chan said you were really pretty and I see they were right. I'm very glad to meet you!- she exclaimed –Sorry, I'm Saki Hikari. I've just arrived to the city- she bowed excitedly

-I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you- the Card Mistress bowed too, smiling cutely. –Yukito, I wanted to ask you if you could come to my house today, I'll be cooking and…-

-I'd be very pleased to come- Yukito answered with his eternal smile

-Ah! Akizuki-san and Saki-san are also invited- the girl added

-SUGOIIIIII!!!!!- The two girls exclaimed excitedly.

The bell rang indicating they had to return to their classrooms. Before the teacher came in, Syaoran called Sakura's attention with a serious expression on his face.

-Didn't you feel it?- he asked in a deep voice –That girl's presence is the same as Yue's. At least, they're very similar-

-Of course I felt it. That's why I invited her to dinner tonight. Maybe Kero-chan knows something about her-

When the classes were over, Touya said good-bye to Yukito and went off to his job. On his way to the cafeteria where he worked, he bumped into another person, a young girl with short brown hair and big green eyes, wearing the Seijou high school uniform. She was carrying a bunch of papers, but they spread all over the ground when she crashed with Kinomoto.

-Let me help you…- he said kneeling down next to her. –I'm Kinomoto Touya.

-Thank you, you don't have to… I am Aida Hokuto. It's a pleasure to meet you.

-Do you study here?- Kinomoto asked while picking up the last papers

-Yes, I'll graduate next spring.- she answered

-I used to study here too. Now I'm in Touwa University. I just had to take this street to get to my job.

The girl blushed –I'm sorry if I distracted you. I didn't mean… you'll be late- she said embarrassed.

-No problem. But I'd better hurry. It was nice to meet you Aida-san- Touya said waving his hand right after giving her back the papers.

X-X-X-X

So that same afternoon, Yukito arrived to the Kinomoto's house. Touya was still in his job, while Fujitaka had gone to en expedition and would return till next week

-Good afternoon Sakura-chan- he said with the same kind smile as ever

The Card Mistress smiled –Good afternoon Yukito- she said cheerfully. She couldn't say a word before the Sun Guardian appeared in the living room.

-I have to talk to Yue- he said simply. This few words were enough to make the Moon Guardian take the place of Tsukishiro. Everyone knew Yue was a cold person, and that he used to show an angry face, as if life were boring for him. But the face he had on that particular day was especially… it was full of hate and anger. Cerberus noticed it immediately –Alone…- he added finally. Sakura got it and left to "prepare some tea"

-Then… what do you want?- Yue asked staring at Cerberus as if he wanted to freeze the Sun Guardian with his eyes

-Yue, I'm not stupid, and I know you neither. A few days ago I felt this presence and it hasn't disappeared since then. And… this presence is just like _hers. _You know it. You can't hide your face.

Yue's face changed suddenly. He lowered his face. The hatred in his eyes turned into a deep sadness mixed with anger. He turned his face to another point in the room to avoid looking at Cerberus' eyes –I have nothing to sat about that- he said coldly

-Yue… I know how you feel but… you can't refuse the truth. It's her presence and no one else's- Kero murmured melancholically

-What the hell do you know?! No one knows howI feel, NO ONE! I'm tired of hearing Clow and you saying you understand. You don't understand! You don't know anything! You have no idea! Stop acting as if you had.- Yue shouted furiously

-Wait… Yue…

-She's dead, Cerberus; DEAD!!!!- Without any more word, Yue abandoned the living room like a hurricane that didn't come unnoticed by Sakura.

-Kero-chan, what were you talking about? Who is "she"? – she asked, deeply worried about the fight the two guardians had just had. They had never fought before, Sakura thought, and Yue had never been so furious and so sad at the same time.

Cerberus suspired –I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't tell you anything. This is just… about Yue… Sorry- he said getting up the stairs to Sakura's room. Once he found himself alone, he sat next to the window and watched the sun disappear slowly. –Clow… was it really necessary… to do this…?- he asked as if he were waiting for an answer that never came.

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm really sorry for this delay, I just kept thinking in other things (It's very difficult for me to concentrate u.u) but I hope the next one does not take that long. Reviews please

SAYONARA!


End file.
